The Lives Of A Teenage Robot And Irken!
by The wielder of the blue flames
Summary: Most teenagers think they have it bad. But if an Irken from a distant planet tries to be a hero and a Robot girl tasked with saving the earth are trying to fit in with regular society then they don't know a thing! Join Zim and Jenny Wakeman, both heroes trying to be normal teens and save the earth at the same time. ZimXJenny. Rated T for violence, blood and a small bit of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Wielder of the Blue Flames here and this is my first story I have ever posted so forgive me if it's not that good. This will be a crossover between two of my favourite shows My Life As A Teenage Robot and Invader Zim called The Lives' Of A Teenage Robot And Irken. It's kind of rewriting the episodes of both shows but with different elements. Zim and Gir land in Tremorten in the first episode of MLaaTR, Zim is not an idiot, he is a teen and is the same height as Jenny, Gir is a little bit smarter, Dib and Gaz will appear some other time and they are teens as well. Zim and Jenny will be paired up together and Zim will be a hero in this.**

**So with that out of the way let's begin.**

**Prologue**

Space.

An endless void of many wonderful things that will blow your mind away.

Stars, asteroids and of course planets inhabited with many different species of alien life forms.

That's right; Aliens do in fact exist out there. Many different species live out in the many galaxies across the universe, some peaceful, some undiscovered, and some similar to others. But there is one species that the many others out there fear. One that is the bane of many planets for eons and has continued to spread terror across the universe.

That species is named...The Irken Empire.

The Irken Empire has been a warmongering race for a very long time and has conquered many planets with soldiers, weapons and space ships. The leadership of the Irken Empire must not only fall onto the wisest Irken of all, but it must also fall onto the tallest Irken of all. That is the most important factor of the Irken Empire. You see in Irken culture the tallest Irken's are looked at with respect and the shortest Irken's are treated with scorn and disrespect. It's a pretty stupid reason actually.

It was not always like this.

The Irken had once been a peaceful race under the leadership of the first Almighty Tallest, Miyuki. She led her people through an age harmony and hoped to change the way the smaller Irken's were looked down upon and wanted to negotiate peace with other planets.

But just before any of that could happen an accident occurred in which led to death of Tallest Miyuki and four other Irken official's. The tragedy was the result of a monstrous creature which had been dubbed the "Infinite energy absorbing blob" which had been set loose by an unknown force to hunt and kill Miyuki. It found her and the other official's in a meeting room ready to start negotiations with another race known as the Vort and then it devoured them. Before anyone could try to track the blob, it had returned to its masters.

No one knew who released the blob or why it killed their leader. Some believed it to be an Irken science experiment gone wrong. Other's believed the Vort planned the murder but no solid evidence was obtained. With the death of Miyuki the people went into chaos for a short period of time until a new leader was found. And that role fell upon the next tallest Irken, Almighty Tallest Spork.

Tallest Spork was nothing like Tallest Miyuki. In fact he was reckless, impulsive and he had an ego, and I mean a very BIG one. He was very greedy Irken and some of his traits passed down on most of the population. He vowed to make sure his rule would be the only one the Irken's would remember and respect forever.

Too bad his rule didn't last long.

In just one year during his rule, Tallest Spork was killed when he was giving a speech on how great he was running things on their home planet: Irk. Halfway through the speech the Infinite energy absorbing blob, the same creature that ate Tallest Miyuki, smashed through the ground below the stage and devoured Spork thus ending his rule which happened to be the shortest one in Irken history. Very ironic actually.

The Irken's killed the blob before it could escape and soon found a Vort trying to flee the scene. The Vort actually had the blobs DNA around his body and concluded that they were also the ones who orchestrated the death of Tallest Miyuki. With the amount of evidence surrounding him even though he said he was innocent, the Vort was quickly arrested and executed. With the death of Spork two new tallest were found quickly who were advisors to Spork. They are simply known as Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple due to their eye colour and colour of clothes.

Red was the tallest with Purple being one inch short so they decided to co-rule Irk as the new Tallest. They quickly suggested that not only should they declare war on the Vort but they should try to conquer the galaxy itself to make sure none of the previous incidents ever happen again. What they also want to do with the planets they conquered, they want to make snacks for them.

You see, with Red and Purple now the new Tallest the Irken's actually started having a craving for snacking. That's what they usually do now these days. In fact if you accidently knock over a vending machine you would be arrested for a year before you can blink.

So now with Red and Purple the new Tallest, they launched their war campaign Operation Impending Doom with their Armada. Unfortunately due to the incompetence of one Irken soldier that almost led to the near annihilation of their civilization it failed pretty fast. They banished the Irken to the snacking planet: Foodcourtia and waited for a year to pick up the pieces and restart their plan all over again.

Now they are ready to start again and try to conquer all the races of the universe and force them to serve the Irken Empire forever!

But there are two problems they did not plan for to interfere with their plans.

One Irken will return and put a stop to their Invasion and save the universe. And one android will aide him and save her home world from another evil force. They will make friends and foes alike, many tasks and obstacles will be set before them that they must overcome and they must truly learn what it means to be a hero and heroine!

But don't think it's a bit much for a couple of teenagers that have enough problems on their hands.

This is how it begins...

**Well that's the prologue. I hope it was good and let me know if there are any problems so I can fix them. By the way here are some notes on what I did with the history of the Irken's.**

**Yes I know what happened in the script of the unreleased IZ episode The Trial. But like I said I am making things different. Some are big and some are small but it will all build up to a lot of good stuff.**

**Yes I will be pairing Zim and Jenny up because I like it and because it's never been done before. Don't judge me.**

**This story will feature characters from both show's and episodes only with different scenarios.**

**All characters and episodes belong to their respective owner's and I own nothing.**

**Please read and review and will post as fast as I can!**

**This is Wielder Of The Blue Flames signing off! (:**


	2. The Fateful Convention!

**Hey guy's and gal's, it's me again! I just want to remind you that Zim and Gir are not complete morons in this fan-fic. Zim is smarter and does not have that much of an ego and known's how actually act normal. Gir will have a tiny bit more of intelligence, but don't worry he will still have his ramblings of piggies, tacos and of course the doom song! **

**Now the disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, MLaaTR or any of the characters of the two shows at all! They all belong to their respective owners. **

**The Fateful Convention. (Or the Nightmare begins Part 1.)**

It all started on a special day. A VERY IMPORTANT special day. No it was not somebody's birthday, No it was not New Year's Day and no it was defiantly not Christmas day.

The Great Assigning was about to begin!

This was the first time it was held on the Conventia, the convention hall planet. It is a pinkish/purple coloured planet with a metallic ring surrounding the planet which is actually a docking station. And boy' there were a lot, and I mean A LOT of ships docking it. They all had the same design and colour with the same symbol on them. A black Irken skull.

A large holo-vid screen was floating in front of the station and on the screen a tall (not that tall though.) Irken with a strange metal helmet with one red eye was speaking.

"Welcome brave Irken soldiers!" He announced. "Welcome to Conventia... the convention hall planet! Please proceed to the docking ring and take the complimentary teleporters to the planet's surface!"

As the ships docked, giant tubes attached themselves to them, holding them in place. The occupants inside the ships soon shot up into the ring as they were converted into energy. Seconds later that energy was shot and beamed down to the surface by lasers fired from the satellites attached to the docking station.

One by one Irken's were deposited to the teleporter pads on the surface, walking off as if it was a regular thing...which I guess it is, as the announcer continued speaking. "Be sure to visit the gift shop for all kinds of cheap useless stuff!" He said cheerfully. "If you're here for the Great Assigning, remember where you parked and please proceed to the Main Convention Hall!"**(Wow. Even alien races have trouble finding their vehicles.").**

Oh I forgot to mention on what the Irken's look like. Their skin colour is green and they have large heads with antennas on them and have "zipper-like" teeth. They have three fingers on each hand and have small bodies. They have no nose or ears and the colour of their eyes are mostly red and for a small part of the population, purple. They wore red uniforms with black gloves and boots. They also have a small little metal oval-shaped backpack which is called a "PAK". No. I'm serious; they are literally spelled that way. They all have them as they are their life force. They can contain a few essential items and when they open up they reveal thin sharp metal spears they use as "spider legs"... a few other things as well.

Now back to the story.

Soon a huge crowd was marching towards the main convention hall. Weirdly enough, a funny little red robot that looked like an animal sat atop the building was cheerfully shouting and repeating "Galactic Conquest is near!" as it waved it's stubby hands.

Finally they'd all arrived at the hall with Irken's as far as they eye can see in a sea of green and red. Some even had balloons. They then gazed up the next level where they saw what appeared to be a huge round metallic orb with red lightning shooting out of it to the ceiling. This meant that the assigning was beginning.

"And now..." The announcer began to speak again. "Wiggle your antennae in salute because here they are! Your all-knowing... all-powerful leaders... THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST!"

One by one the locks on the metal orb opened and there they were. They appeared to their people as the top ring of the orb rose up into the air. Soon smaller orbs of metal shot out, shooting red beams of light covering the area as the tallest and the Irken's cheered as their leaders descended from the air.

Their bodies looked more robotic and square-shaped their PAK's were larger. They had long arms which looked liked claws with two fingers instead of three. They both had different colours, one red and one purple. They were simply known as Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple.

"Thank you!" "Thank you!" Purple shouted as they were waving to the crowd.

Red then nudged him in the side with his arm. "See? I told you they'd love the lasers!" he whispered smugly to his co-tallest.

"Everything is always lasers with you!" Purple muttered to him. "I'm telling you that smoke machines are what the people really enjo-AAAAHHHHH!"

He ended up screaming as a red laser ended up hitting his eye and fell to the floor. The Irken's only cheered louder at that!

"See?" Red whispered with a mocking smirk at Purple, who was holding his eye groaning on the floor. They soon landed on the stage with a gigantic Holo-Vid screen that was set up behind them with a few other Irken's.

As they calmed down Red soon addressed the crowd while Purple stood up and rubbed his eye. "Welcome mighty Irken soldiers! You are all the finest examples of military training the Irken army has to offer!" he then pointed one finger to the crowd. "Good for you." He complimented quietly.

"Standing behind us however..." Red continued as he gestured to the Irken's behind him and Purple. "Are the soldiers we've chosen for roles in one of the most crucial parts of Operation Impending Doom Two!"

The large Holo-Vid monitor soon displayed a detailed map of the galaxy as the crowd roared again.

"You in audience get to sit and watch." Red mocked.

"You all should have tried harder!" Purple added.

"These superior ones..." Red announced.

"Not quite as superior as us of course!" Purple Interrupted.

"Well DUH! These less superior than us but still quite superior soldiers will each be assigned to an enemy planet!" Red shouted, grinning evilly. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you... THE INVADERS!" He then pointed to the Irken's behind them.

Purple then turned to face them with a grin of his own. "There, you shall all blend in with the hideous native inhabitants!" He explained to them.

Red took over. "All while gathering crucial information, assessing the planet's weaknesses making it vulnerable to our big..." Red stopped for second trying to find the right words to finish. "Spaceship... gang!"

"The Armada you moron, don't you mean the Armada?" Purple asked annoyed with Red forgetting the proper name for the fleet. He then faced the crowd. "Now... LET THE ASSGNING BEGIN!" Purple announced.

The crowd was silent except for one Irken cheering and punching the air. "Whoo!" Both Red and Purple smiled at that outburst.

"Now then, please step forward Invader Larb." Purple pointed to the Irken with a rather large square-like head, to come forth.

Larb jumped a little bit but quickly composed himself and walked up to the stage and stood before the Tallest.

"Ah, it seems you have grown since you last stood before us soldier." Red said impressed with his height.

"You have been assigned to the planet Blorch." Purple said to him as a small monitor came online and showed him a picture. "Home of the slaughtering rat people". It showed a very frightened Larb cowering on the ground, surrounded by giant rats that were ready to eat the poor Irken alive.

"Why would you draw that?" Larb quietly said with tears starting to build up in his eyes.

"However..." Red spoke up. "Because of your increased height, we both decided to give you planet Vort, which is also home to the universes most comfortable couch!" He said as he now showed a picture of Larb sleeping peacefully on a large couch.

"YES!" Larb quietly cheered as Purple handed him his mission sheet and ran back to his spot.

"Next, Invader Spleen!" Purple announced.

Another Irken with a VERY large tall head with a band-aid on it walked up on stage. When Red and Purple looked at him they were very impressed with his height and they went ooh at the sight. **(Hey, that rhymed!)**

_MEANWHILE _

Outside the docking ring an incoming ship was dodging all the other docked ships trying to find a space.

"Come on; come on, just one space, JUST ONE!" The pilot of the small ship panicked. He had just arrived and he was already late! He was not going to miss this! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for him!

He then spotted a vacant space parked between two ships.

The pilot grinned. "Finally, some luck!" he cheered as he squeezed his ship into the docking bay.

_THE MAIN CONVENTION HALL_

"And last... Invader Skoodge!" Purple announced.

A fat, squat and little Invader with a dirty outfit stood before them.

"Oh no, that's just sad." Red remarked disappointed.

"Could you get any shorter, man?" Purple asked in an exasperated tone.

Poor Skoodge clearly had has feelings hurt by sentence. He didn't like it when people made fun of his height or size.

"You'll be assigned to Blorch, home to slaughtering rat people, thank you and goodbye." Red said in an uncaring tone and waved Skoodge away just as the monitor now showed Skoodge surrounded by the rats that were about to eat him.

The poor guy looked ready to cry after that.

Meanwhile back in the crowd, soldiers were being pushed aside by one Irken as he ploughed through the audience.

"Oof!"

"Sorry!"

"Hey!"

"Excuse me!"

"Watch it!"

"Pardon me!"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry again!"

He was nearly at stage when Red spoke up again.

"Thus concludes the Great Assigning!" He announced. "Help yourself to some complimentary Nachos and we'll see the rest of Invaders at the equipping station!"

"Yes!" Go ahead and gorge yourselves!" Purple shouted and quickly muttered. "You moochers."

"No!" shouted a voice near the stage. "Please, wait a second!"

Red and Purple's bodies stiffened and they felt their blood freeze at that sound of that voice, and with good reason to. They know who that voice belongs to.

"No... I know that voice anywhere!" Red's frightened voice echoed.

"It can't be..." Purple quivered with fear as he spoke. "It just CAN'T!"

A hand grabbed the edge of the stage and pulled itself up revealing another Irken who looked to be an inch shorter than Skoodge. **(Don't worry about his height that will be explained later on.) **When he finally got on the stage he stood up revealing his face to the Tallest. This Irken was simply known as...

"**ZIM!" **shouted the Tallest as the crowd gasped.

The tiny Irken then walked up to his leaders and quickly bowed to them, panting as he did so because of his running.

"Sorry I'm late my Tallest. I had a little trouble with my ship and had to stop to repair it four times!" The tiny Irken exclaimed in exhaustion. "It's a good thing I made on time."

"No Zim, you didn't make it in time." Red groaned. "And you weren't even given an invitation to be here!"

"Wait a second..." Purple interrupted. "Weren't you banished to Foodcourtia? Why are you here instead of there?" he asked.

"Oh... well about that, I uh... quitted my job there." He muttered quietly, though they still heard him.

"You... quite... being...**BANISHED!" **Purple growled out, barley suppressing the urge to rip his own antennas off in frustration.

Red, who waited for Purple to calm down, then spoke to Zim with an annoyed tone. "The assigning is over anyway Zim." He frowned.

Zim then stood up again. "But you can't have an invasion without me! I was in Operation Impending Doom one." He said holding up one finger "Don't you remember?" he asked.

At the mention of **THAT **Red covered his face and Purple cringed as he put a hand to his chin as they both reminisced on what happened that day. "Oh yes... we remember very clearly..."

_**FLASHBACK: OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM ONE: ONE YEAR AGO**_

There was nothing but chaos on the planet Irk.

As the citizens ran for cover, a giant robot battle mech was busy blowing buildings to smithereens and crushing any ships it stepped on. The mech was not being piloted though. It was being remote controlled!

Zim is seen holding the controller of the machine currently causing mayhem and destruction with a very shocked look on his face. That was not meant to happen at all!

"... I am so gonna get fired for this." He weakly muttered to himself.

Meanwhile we see the Tallest watching the carnage outside from the command tower window with blank look's on their faces.

"Zim?" asked Purple.

"Zim." Deadpanned Red.

"Oh... He's gonna be banished for this, right?"

"Yep."

_**FLASHBACK END: BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

Everyone glared at the Irken who invented the death machine and nearly destroyed their city.

Zim tapped his fingers together nervously as he remembered his blunder. "In my defence, I lost control of the thing and did not mean to end up destroying half the city! And besides, nobody died." He explained to his leaders.

"Yes, nobody died but many were injured and we had to pay for their hospital bills, the reconstruction of the city and accident or not you still built the thing!" Red snarled.

"But I tried to put the fires out!" He said trying to defend himself.

"You made them worse than before!" Red shouted out.

"Well how was I supposed to know one of the hoses was a fuel pump and not a water hose, somebody labelled them differently?!" Zim shouted back.

"Regardless, it was still your fault." Red declared.

"And besides..." Purple added "No Invader in history has ever been so... small. You're very small Zim. You're a very tiny...thing."

Zim looked down for a second and then back up. "I know I don't look to be of any importance to anyone my Tallest, but you must admit I am one of the few that did graduate from the academy in record time, I came in third in my flight school test and I did participate in the Irken elite guard for the day. All that added with my former Invader status, surely there should be some small chance of redemption for me?" he asked.

Red and Purple looked at each other for a moment deciding on what to do until Red put his hand in his suit searching for something as he spoke to Zim. "Well I... guess we might have been too harsh on you and as a show of gratitude for services in the past... here's a sandwich." He then pulled out a sandwich and gave it to Zim.

Zim just looked at the sandwich in his hands with a blank look on his face. "...Really?" he uttered.

"Thanks for coming everybody, goodnight!" Purple announced. He wanted to get this over and done with.

"Wait just one minute!" They looked down to see Zim, who now wore a panicked expression on his face.

"What now?" moaned an annoyed Purple. "You got your sandwich pal, what more do you want?"

"JUST ONE CHANCE TO PROVE THAT I CAN BE AN INVADER AGAIN!" Zim yelled out as his voice echoed throughout the hall. Everyone was stunned that one Irken would dare shout out at Tallest. As for Red and Purple, they were just as shocked.

"I just want one more chance to prove myself to you and my people, that I can help you with this Invasion. Please, after all that I have for you, should I at least get a planet that is actually of importance?" begged/asked Zim as he was now on his knees and barely holding back tears.

Everyone now saw how determined this Irken was to payback his mistakes and become an Invader once more.

Soon there were some heads nodding in the crowd and some started chatting amongst themselves. Red and Purple looked at each other, huddled together and whispered to one another.

"What do we do now? Most of them are agreeing! If we don't do something now this could be a bad image for us!" Purple asked his co-ruler.

"Well I think he'll just keep on bugging us until we say yes so we better think of something." Red said as he tried thinking of an idea until... "Wait! I have a plan that could benefit both us! Follow my lead."

Red then turned back to Zim who was still on his knees. "We just had a quick discussion and seeing how many have been moved by your determined, we see now that you are truly deserving of Invader position." He said to the young Irken.

Zim looked up with hope in his eyes. "Really! Thank you my Tallest!" he thanked his leaders.

"Now your mission is the same as the others only with one difference." Red told him as he folded his arms. "You will be sent to a planet so mysterious, nobody has even heard of it."

"That's right!" Purple said as he caught on. "And for those who have heard of it dare not speak its name!"

"What's its name?" Zim asked immediately, curious.

Oh, I dare not speak it!" Purple said quickly.

Zim was silent for a moment until he spoke again. "Where is this planet anyway?"

"Oh, uh... it's... err..." Red mumbled as he went to the Holo-Vid monitor, trying to find a location. He then found a piece of paper stuck onto the wall that had the picture of a planet with a question mark on it. "Right there!" he pointed at it.

Zim's eye's seemed to sparkle. "Ooh! A secret mission!" he said with excitement.

"Happy now, kid?" asked Red.

"Yes I am! Thank you again my Tallest!" Zim thanked again.

"Yeah whatever." Red said in an uninterested tone. He then faced the Invaders. "Now then, Invaders please report to the equipment hall!" he then faced the crowd. "Oh and remember... LASERS!"

Just as he shouted that another laser ended up hitting Purple in the eye again. "AAAAGGGHHH!" he screamed as he fell down to the ground again. "WHY ME?!"

Red suppressed a snicker and put his arms in the air. "The universe will be ours for the taking! It's only a matter of time before all the races of the universe serve... THE IRKEN EMPIRE!" he shouted to the crowd as they cheered.

Purple then drooled. "I hope I can get them to serve me curly fries!"

_MEANWHILE ON THE PLANET EARTH: CANADA. WHILE TALLEST RED IS GIVING THE CLOSING SPEECH._

On top of a house in a Cul-de-sac, a sixteen year old boy with black hair that had most of it shaped like a scythe. He wore glasses, a Black jacket that reached to his ankles with a blue shirt that had a smiley face on it, black pants and shoes looked up from his computer with a look of horror on his face. He had heard everything through his headphones on his laptop. This was Dib Membrane, son of the world famous scientist Prof. Membrane. Dib has a fascination of the paranormal and supernatural and has tried to prove to his family, school, and even the mailman that ghosts', Bigfoot and of course aliens were real. Unfortunately due to him obsessing about them ever since he was toddler and most of his leads ended up being coincidences, people thought he was crazy.

But now he finally had a solid lead. A lead to finally prove he wasn't crazy.

"They're coming..." He whispered to himself.

He then ran towards the end of the roof of his house and jumped, grabbing onto a pipe and swirling down to the ground.

Inside the house, a purple-haired fifteen year old girl dressed like a Goth wearing a black shirt with a skull necklace and a dark purple leather jacket with black jeans and steel-toe-capped boots opened the fridge door and frowned when she did not find what she was looking for. She was Gazoline Membrane, Dib's younger sister.

"That idiot Dib drank my soda." She growled out. She had told her brother many times not to take what was hers. "He... is... so...DEAD."

Just when she decided to take a carton of juice, Dib finally reached the kitchen window and slid through it. Too bad he forgot about the sink being filled with water, which he ended up getting his butt stuck in and soaking most of his body.

Gaz looked at her brother's entrance with an unamused look. "It didn't work when you were a kid Dib, it doesn't work now." She said with a sigh. Though she had to admit it was a little bit funny then it was before.

As he freed himself, Dib with his eyes widened turned to his sister. "They're coming!" he shouted. He then turned to his father Prof. Membrane who had a hairstyle similar to his son's, wearing goggles, black gloves and boots and a white lab coat.

Dib ran up to his father and tugged his coat. "DAD! I they're coming!" He shouted urgently. "I heard them! I actually heard them! I was up on the roof and I heard this transmission that was coming through...!"

His father put a finger to his mouth, indicating he didn't want to be disturbed. "SHHH!" he said. Not now son! I'm making..." he paused for a minute and then used some sort of machine. Lightning lit the room for a second, then he and revealed..."TOAST!"

"..." Dib looked at his father with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Now then, you should head to your room and finish packing your things." He reminded his son. "We leave for Tremorten, at precisely 10:30am tomorrow morning, and we do not have much time."

"Remind me again why we have to move again dad?" asked Gaz. She already finished packing her stuff, so she didn't have to do anything.

"Well I recently made contact with an old colleague of mine. She said she recently finished her newest invention and would like for me to come and see for myself how well it works." He explained to his daughter. "And the other reason we need to move, is because I want you two to socialize with others instead of playing your games or all that paranormal science."

"It's not like we don't try to be anti-social dad." Gaz said to her father. "It's just that nearly everyone and everything in this town are nothing but idiots that have no idea what's happening around them at all." I mean for god's sake even our school name is spelt wrong!"

"I am aware of the insufficient intelligence of this city and the inadequate education of your school. That is another reason why we are moving." Prof. Membrane continued. "So that you two can go to a real well-funded high school and meet other students to make friends with."

"Well as long as there are no brain-dead morons, then that's fine by me." Gaz said as she shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really care about where they were moving, so long as it's not boring.

Dib meanwhile was still standing in the same spot like the conversation between his father and sister never happened and then turned to Gaz, who took a gulp from the juice carton she was currently holding.

"Gaz, I'm serious this time!" he told her. "They're coming! They really are!"

Gaz did not look convinced, but she decided to humour him. "Who's coming Dib?" she asked in a bored tone.

"I... don't... know..." he whispered, looking out the window and looking into the night sky. Whatever it was, he wanted to stop it and prove that he was right about his suspicions.

He was in for surprise in the next few days.

_MEANWHILE: TREMORTEN: WAKEMAN RESIDENCE_

World renowned robotic inventor, Nora Wakeman was busy putting the finishing touches on one of her new monitors inside her lab. She had white hair, wore red-shaded glasses, a yellow lab coat with black buttons and yellow high-heeled shoes. She usually specialized in making defence robots to help the earth whenever it was in anger and had received many rewards for them.

"Well, that's enough tinkering for one night." She said as she sighed. She turned her head when she heard noises up stairs. She narrowed her eyes. She had a very good idea who it was.

Nora walked up the stairs that lead from her lab to the first floor of her huge house. It had four floors. **(That's a pretty big house!)** She then spotted a figure in the darkness making their way to front door.

"Freeze right there!" she shouted as the shadowed stranger halted right in front of entrance. Nora then flipped the switch on a nearby lamp so she could see more clearly. "And where do you think you're going at this hour, young lady?" she asked sternly.

The figure in question, now fully revealed turned out to be a teenage girl of sixteen. Except she wasn't a human girl! She was a robot! Her so called skin was white. She had blue hair and two blue pigtails on top connected by bolts. She had no ears, a false nose and a mouth that was coloured with blue lipstick. She had a blue tank top that revealed her stomach and a blue bolt that resembled a belly button along with and blue skirt. She had her legs coloured blue except the tips which were coloured white to resemble shoes. She had four fingers on her hands, which both had holes in them. The robot looked at the woman with a nervous grin on her face and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. She was so close!

"Oh, uh... hi mom, I was um... doing... nothing!" She said with a nervous chuckle "Hehehehe, that's right! Nothing at all! Just walking around the house because I have nothing... better to do!" She looked at her mother, who had a disbelieving look on her face. "You're not buying this, are you?" She asked her "mother".

"No, I'm not." Stated Nora, with a frown. "What have I told you about sneaking off outside the house at night?" she asked her "daughter".

"But mom, people are in their houses now, every store's in town are shut and nobody will see me." The girl whined. She thought it was unfair that she wasn't aloud outside even in the day. "Nobody will freak out if I just strolled around the park."

"I'm afraid I can't take that chance XJ-9." Nora apologized with a frown still plastered on her face. Then her face softened when she saw her daughter's expression. She walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder and said in a caring tone. "I understand that you want to interact with others dear, but the rest of the humans out there are not ready for this sort of thing. But someday you will get the chance to be with others your age." The she pointed to a nearby clock. "Besides, it's past your bedtime."

The girl looked at her mother for a minute, smiled and hugged her. "Thanks mom." She said as she soon left for her room. She stopped and turned to her mother. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight XJ-9." Replied Nora.

The girl sighed and gave her an annoyed frown at her mother.

Nora realised her mistake and quickly corrected herself. "I mean... goodnight Jennifer."

The girl now smiled at her mother and said one last sentence before she went to bed.

"Just Jenny would be fine mom."

As they both retired to their rooms, Jenny wondered if she will ever have the opportunity to hang out with teenagers like her and prove to her mother she can fit in.

But what she did not know was that that opportunity would come very soon.

**Well, that's chapter one finished. Sorry I took so long, but I was thinking of new ideas to story. Here are some of the changes.**

**I made the incident in Operation Impeding Doom One because I wanted it to fit with Zim's maturity.**

**I decided to make Gaz a little bit more normal. I wanted to give it a try and to be honest... sometimes she scares me with that original personality of hers.**

**I'm making the Membranes move so that they fit in with the story. **

**Next chapter will introduce Gir, He and Zim will land in Tremorten where they will meet the Wakemans and Zim will tell them he is an alien and does not want any trouble. They trust him and he will become of Jenny's first friends. Brad and Tuck will be introduced later on in the story.**

**Please Read and review!**

**This is Wielder of the Blue Flames, signing off!**


End file.
